


Pre-Date Jitters

by Softchelles



Series: Fine. [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Far from home speculation, I think that's it - Freeform, a little bit of language, as things happen and such, giving michelle jones's wardrobe choices the respect they deserve, tags to be updated probably, yall are just tasteless FOOLS!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/pseuds/Softchelles
Summary: Everything is fine.OrMaybe it's not? Because Peter Parker and Michelle Jones might be going on a date.Holy shit.





	Pre-Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, forgive the bare minimum editing. Blah blah blah.
> 
> This is like,, potentially part one of a mini thing because I have SO MANY THEORIES about these trailer leaks. It'll probably get worse when the trailer actually drops. It might completely change when the trailer actually drops? Who knows.
> 
> For now? This takes place on their senior trip to Europe. Peter's rooming with Ned, Michelle's rooming with Ned, and they're both getting ready for what might be a date....?????!??!
> 
> I'm on twitter @ softchelles  
> Sorry if it sucks  
> Bye~

“You’re nervous.”

He turned from the sink to where his best friend was watching him get ready. His toothbrush still hung from his mouth when Peter said, “I am _not_ nervous.”

“Yeah, okay,” Ned laughed, “You’ve been brushing your teeth for like 10 minutes.”

As if on cue, Peter spit the paste into the sink and then rinsing out his mouth with a glass of water. He took a look at himself in the mirror, at the tie wrapped around his neck. It had only taken him ten minutes to tie it, as opposed to the half hour it took back before the homecoming dance in sophomore year. He tilted his head and frowned back at his own reflection. “Is the tie too much? The tie’s too much.” 

“It’s okay,” Ned ignored his question. His voice was void of any of the jovial teasing from before. “She’s probably nervous, too.”

“I’m fine.” He said it to convince Ned, but it came out more like he was trying to convince himself. “I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be late if you don’t go already.”

Peter’s eyes widened as he looked down at his watch and—“ _Shit!”_ Ned was right. He was supposed to meet Michelle down in the lobby in three minutes. 

He took one final look in the mirror—long enough to decide that yeah, the tie was too much. He quickly yanked it from his neck and tossed it to the growing pile of discarded laundry that they really needed to take care of, at some point. “Alright! I’m gone! Bye!”

“Good luck, dude.”

The door shut behind him before Peter had a chance to process the comment. It was nice, but did he need luck? He didn’t need luck. This was fine. Everything was fine.

It was _Michelle Jones_. They had been alone together a million times before. So this time they were going to a fancy restaurant instead of Delmar’s deli. And the movie they were seeing after was in some fancy foreign theater. They’d seen hundreds of movies together. This didn’t have to be a big deal.

Except it was, right? It had to be. Because when she brought it up—mentioning this artsy movie she wanted to go see, and suggesting they stop by the restaurant Betty hadn’t been able to quit raving about since she had gone herself with Ned—he had agreed. And she had smiled back. 

_“Great. Then it’s a date.”_

Maybe she didn’t even mean it. It was an expression that people used all the time. But when he replayed the moment and watched the realization of her own words hit her face—the way her jaw clenched shut and her alarmed eyes widened, it left him wondering-- _hoping that she did._

Peter pushed the elevator button like six times, pushing and pushing and silently begging for the elevator to do him a solid and just show _up_ already. He thanked the gods above when the doors finally opened and took a deep breath once they shut after he’d stepped inside. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to will his heart to stop violently pounding inside his chest.

 _Relax,_ he told himself.  
_Don’t be nervous._

❖❖❖

“Is that what you’re going to wear?”

Michelle turned to the side, keeping her attention on her reflection and trying to ignore the sting from Betty’s comment. “Yeah. Why? Is something wrong with it?”

“Yeah, I mean. No. No! I’m sure it’s fine!” Betty stammered, clearly backtracking because she hadn’t meant for her words to come off the way they did. “I was just wondering….”

Michelle’s fingers brushed gingerly down the front of the dress, over the floral design she remembered so fondly from her childhood. “It was my mother’s.”

“Oh. Wow. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean it like—I’m sure he’ll love it.”

A part of Michelle wondered if he would—the other part of her wanted to kick herself for letting herself be the kind of girl that cared whether Peter Parker liked her dress or not. 

She let out a shaky breath as she met her own eyes in the mirror.

Holy shit.

Peter Parker did this. He was the reason Michelle was second guessing herself, triple checking her reflection to be sure she was pleased with what she saw in the mirror. He was responsible for the butterflies thrashing violently in her stomach. 

_Fuck_ Peter Parker.

Wait no. She didn’t want to do that. Well, okay, maybe she did, kind of. Maybe. The thought had crossed her mind once or twice before—and had usually been accompanied by a bunch of other hypothetical scenarios. Like what it might feel like to hold his hand, to kiss his lips-- but she’d shaken the thoughts before they could be fully explored. Just like she shook them now. 

Besides,

What if that was something Peter didn’t want? What if he didn’t feel the same way?  
Did he know she felt like that? Is that why he looked so shocked when she had called this a date?

Why had she even _done_ that? 

_God._

“Don’t be nervous,” Betty interrupted, sensing the spiral Michelle was internalizing. “You’re going to have fun.”

“Yeah.” She nodded her head in agreement, stealing one last look in the mirror. “Yeah. You’re right. I will. It’s fine. It’ll be fun. It’s good. I’ll be fine. I’m gonna go.” She reached for her bag, much to the confusion of Betty. “You don’t meet him for another 20 minutes.”

Rather than explain how anxious she was—how she was going to get to the lobby early just in case—Michelle shrugged casually as she slipped her bag over her shoulder. “Yeah. Well. Bye.”

She shut the door before Betty had a chance to respond. 

The other girl was right, though. She was 20 minutes early, meaning by the time she got down to the lobby there were still 15 minutes before Peter was supposed to be there. She spent most of them deciding what she was going to do when he arrived. Should she be sitting? She tried sitting. She moved from a bench in the hallway to one of the oversized chairs in the lobby before ultimately deciding that sitting was stupid. Maybe should be waiting by the front desk. She paced by the receptionist for a few moments before realizing that was dumb. Maybe she should look like she wasn’t even waiting in the lobby at all. She should hide by one of the elevators, wait for Peter to show up, and then casually join his side and act as if she hadn’t spend an embarrassing amount of time trying to plan out how this was going to unfold. 

Just as she was walking towards the elevators, the doors opened up.

And any and all plans to be prepared for this moment?  
Gone.  
Over.  
Cancelled.  
_Shit._

❖❖❖

Peter was so busy worrying about meeting Michelle in the lobby he didn’t even think to entertain the possibility that the doors would open and her face would be the first one he found. 

But of course she was. 

And wow.

She was beautiful.

Oh _man,_ she was beautiful.

He thought she was beautiful.

This was totally a date.

_Shit._


End file.
